


Subtle Declarations

by QuillFeathers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Conversations, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Revelation Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFeathers/pseuds/QuillFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times those closest to Leo caught a glimpse of his developing relationship with Takumi, and the time he declared their status to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manifestation (through caring)

**Author's Note:**

> "Falling in love is like the rain. It's unpredictable, but there are always signs before it completely falls." - unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manifestation - an event or action that clearly shows or embodies something

Elise frowned a bit and rocked back on her heels to inspect her work. Lightly pressing against the edge of the bandages around Oboro's left arm with two fingers, she slipped them underneath the fabric to make sure she had not bound the area too tight.

“You're going to have to shorten your thrusts so you don't over-extend this for a few days.” She informed, standing and leaning around to peer at the sullen spear-user.

“Fine.” Oboro mumbled with a sigh.

The look on her face was terribly annoyed, but Elise didn't think it was necessarily directed at her. A month ago she wouldn't have been so sure, but Prince Takumi's retainer had been significantly more cooperative ever since they had started meshing their units together more when fighting. In fact, pretty much everyone had been getting along more. Now that they had been united against the same enemy for a while tension between the two armies had finally started to dwindle bit by bit.

“Don't sound so sad! You can still fight.” She replied, handing the older girl her weapon back. “Just be careful. I'll tell Prince Takumi if you tear that puncture open a second day in a row!”

Oboro fixed her with a challenging look, but Elise just yawned and waved a hand at the tent flap. Before the Hoshidan could exit through it, however, her brother abruptly tossed it open. He was still in his armor, the change in light revealing little smudges of grime in places as he stepped inside.

“Leo!” Elise exclaimed, moving around Oboro and effectively blocking her further from leaving. “ Why are you here? You said you weren't injured earlier!”

“I was not, I assure you.” He huffed.

The prince's gaze swept over the supplies that were in plain sight, clearly searching for something in particular. When he noticed Oboro standing off to the side he frowned a bit before looking back at Elise.

“May I inquire where you have burn salve stored in here?”

Elise pointed at the shelf behind the royal retainer only to notice that Oboro was regarding her brother with her head tilted slightly to the side, a curious look on her face. The healer looked from one to the other in confusion, features slowly shifting into a pout. Leo looked as if he was pointedly avoiding acknowledging the look he was receiving.

“I'm telling Xander you're lying to me, Leo! You have to take care of yourself!” Elise accused loudly.

She reached to the lowest shelf and plucked a jar of salve off of it, but when the mage stepped forward to take it she pulled away, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in accusation. The Nohrian princess did not like secrets unless she was privy to them.

“Actually, I don't think Lord Leo is lying about not being injured.” Oboro offered when no one moved or spoke right away. “You and your retainers were fighting alongside Lord Takumi and Hinata in my absence, correct? This morning Hinata told me Lord Takumi is still favoring his left side from where he was grazed by a Lightning spell last week. He has been trying to get him to see a healer about it again and threatened to tattle on him. I imagine Hinata asked him for salve, Lady Elise, or he merely noticed it himself.”

Elise continued to stare at Leo. For the briefest of moments it looked as if he was startled; like the Hoshidan had divulged something she shouldn't have. The emotion was gone in an instant, replaced by a trademark scoff.

“I just overheard them.” He stated, holding out his hand again and nodding at Oboro. “It would be ridiculous to end up with our best archer out of commission because he was too proud to take care of such a simply-remedied injury.”

Elise giggled at his defensive tone.

“Sheesh, Brother. Just say you're worried about someone next time. We're all fighting together now, it's not some big deal if you're looking out for Prince Takumi. Friends are supposed to help each other.”

“We're just comrades.” Leo corrected firmly. Too quickly.

Out of he corner of her eye, she saw Oboro raise an eyebrow.

It was no secret that Leo and the other prince had been getting along astonishingly well now that they had actually had more than one conversation that had consisted of something other than insults. When they had first met the air around them had always been one of animosity. Now they worked fantastically together most of the time, especially when they drew up strategies. They were also extremely formidable when they fought side-by-side. Recently they had even sought each other out at supper or before meetings. Elise could imagine that both princes were still annoyed at being called "twins", though.

She handed the jar to Leo with a smile and waved him towards the door in a dismissive gesture. He accepted the salve with only a nod before making his way out.

Probably because he could tell she was wasn't done talking.

“Don't be so imperceptive Leo! You're supposed to be the genius!”

\---------------

Elise was making her way to dinner a while later when she heard Leo's voice again. He sounded annoyed yet again, too, which is how she ended up peering around the corner of a tent to find him and Prince Takumi in some sort of glaring match.

She had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight.

Her first thought was that her brother currently looked just like Camilla upon discovering one of them had injured themselves somehow when they were younger. The jar of salve she'd given him rested against his side where he had one hand on his hip. His other hand held the other prince's shirt up at his ribs while he bent slightly to inspect the injury they had spoken of earlier.

Elise could make out the red, erratic lines spreading up Prince Takumi's side and curving around to his back even from where she stood. Just as Oboro had indicated the surrounding skin was red as well, agitated further from being repeatedly stretched as he pulled back to draw the bowstring of his Fujin Yumi. Some magic-based injuries were harder to treat than others; Lightning tomes could cause prolonged nerve damage. This particular attack had not been a direct hit, but of course those close to its victim would still be worried.

Prince Takumi, for his part, definitely looked like a child that had been caught hiding something. His face was flushed and his mouth was set in a firm line of determined silence. He matched her brother's glare with his own whenever Leo glanced up, one hand on his hip and the other hanging limp at his side.

It appeared they were at some sort of stalemate.

The Hoshidan suddenly looked her way, and Elise proved herself guilty of spying with a small jump and surprised squeak. The brunette cleared his throat and shoved the mage's hand away, nodding in her direction while she settled for waving. Leo quickly stepped away to turn his glare on her. Elise couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was blushing slightly as he shoved the salve at the other boy's chest and started towards her without another word to the archer.

Before he could catch up Elise spun on her heel and skipped her way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	2. Indication (via laughter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indication - a sign or piece of information that signals something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less shippy interaction this time. More thoughtful. Blame Xander.
> 
> minor support spoilers/alluding to support conversations - ahoy!

When he reached the line of trees that separated camp from the make-shift training grounds that had been excavated Xander could not help but briefly pause at the sight before him.

First off, Prince Ryouma was leaning against a tree quite a distance from the sparring circle. Usually others ended their sessions quickly when any of the royal family members showed up, but the other crown prince appeared to be purposefully staying still within the tree's shadow.

Across the drawn circle, a pair of retainers were seated together, and he was surprised to discern Odin as one of them. The mage usually avoided even watching others practice swordsmanship, and very rarely even sparred with Leo if there were blades involved.

Speaking of his younger sibling, the oddest thing before Xander was the sight of Leo and Prince Takumi circling each other with blades in their hands. Although judging by their posture they were not being all that serious. It rather looked like they were currently conversing more than anything.

When he started forward again Prince Ryouma shifted slightly and nodded in acknowledgment, attention still mostly focused on the match. Xander moved to the Hoshidan's side.

“Prince Ryouma.” He greeted with a nod of his own. “Pardon me for wondering what has you hiding among the trees this evening. I would say you are in my space, lurking in the shadows so.”

The swordmaster chuckled, nodding again but this time in the direction of the other royals.

“I will admit I did not want to be the cause of the conclusion of their practice. Usually Takumi only spars with Hinata or myself.” Ryouma divulged quietly. “He has Prince Leo beaten in skill, but your brother is surprisingly quick on his feet. They are not actively sparring, though. More like working on specific shortcomings. Takumi is prone to leaving large openings in his stance, but he has disarmed your brother twice since I began watching.”

Xander almost snorted in amusement at the faint surprise in the other man's tone. Leo was not only quick-thinking, and more than one enemy had assumed incorrectly that he was unprepared for close-quarters combat. Still, he was not particularly skilled with it, and his brother did not take others knowing his weaknesses lightly.

“I have not seen Leo wield a sword with anyone but myself or Niles in years. He is not apt to admit he is not very proficient with them.” He responded aloud.

Across the training grounds the other retainer present, Hinata, stretched both his arms and yelled something that ended with “old women move faster than you two.” Prince Takumi laughed at whatever the full context was.

Leo attempted to take advantage of the distraction with a quick lunge forward and an upward swing of his sword. The other prince easily brought his own weapon down and blocked the blow, the clang of metal drowning out whatever Hinata said next. His words must have spurred them on, however. Prince Takumi immediately pushed forward in an attempt to put Leo off-balance, but the blond slid his blade free and spun away. The Hoshidan swung to cut at the Nohrian's side instead, but his momentum going the opposite direction made it difficult to keep up with the other.

Leo pivoted and grabbed the brunette's right wrist, twisting until his opponent dropped his sword.

Seeing the end of the round as an opening Xander started forward again, Prince Ryouma a step behind. As they emerged from the treeline  Leo said something, nodding at where he still held Prince Takumi's arm. Xander could only assume it was a challenge to make the other prince break his grip; a common enough maneuver to practice.

In response Prince Takumi promptly planted his feet and jerked his arm back, and this time he was successful in putting the mage off-balance. He almost succeeded in pinning Leo against him, too, until the Nohrian swept a leg out behind himself right before they collided.

Both princes tumbled to the ground in an ungainly flailing of limbs.

Neither observing retainer moved an inch or exhibited any other kind of concern while both of their Lords laid prone in the dirt. They only joined in their laughter.

For the second time in as many minutes Xander stopped in his tracks, except this time it was the sound of his brother's laugh that was the cause. What rang in his ears was not a restrained snicker or embarrassed chuckle; it is undiluted and genuine.

He rarely heard _this_ laugh.

There were downsides to being of royal blood. Typically the populace only thought of what royalty possessed compared to themselves. As one grew up and eventually saw what a normal life consisted of, though, a royal sometimes thought of what their position often eliminated or made more scarce. One could even argue that being of the Nohrian royal bloodline only compounded those things.

Xander wondered how old Leo was the last time he could say he had a close friend outside of his remaining family and retainers.

It was a low number.

“Nevermind my previous theory.” Ryouma voiced from beside him. “I am inclined to say we may have caught our brothers just plain having fun.”

Leo belatedly relinquished his hold on Prince Takumi only to elbow him in the ribs. The latter rose to brush himself off, and as he straightened finally noticed that they had acquired two additional spectators.

If Xander didn't know any better, he'd say the smile on the Hoshidan prince's face was almost sheepish.

As they both moved to greet their siblings, Takumi offered a hand to pull Leo to his feet.

\---------------

On the way back to their side of camp Xander could tell his brother was also feeling a little sheepish. He had not spoken a word since they had parted ways with their comrades, instead staring at his feet for most of the walk back with his eyebrows furrowed.

Xander sighed inwardly and halted. Camilla had called him out on his feigned indifference towards his siblings multiple times, but he liked to think that he had improved lately. When it came to speaking as a brother and not the crown prince of their kingdom, however, Leo was often the hardest to reach.

“Leo, what is bothering you?”

The other blond had been distracted enough to not immediately stop when Xander had, leaving several paces between them when he turned to look him in the eye. Xander could see the walls going up within his brother's gaze, so he pressed forward without waiting for a reply.

“I have said before that you can speak honestly with me. It is perfectly acceptable to not be solely focused on the war. I apologize if it seemed as if Prince Ryouma and I were spying, we were only glad to see you and Prince Takumi enjoying yourselves.”

The mage shook his head, eyes shifting to the distant firelight emanating from the Hoshidan side of camp.

“I was only thinking...after Prince Ryouma indicated that he had been watching us for a while, that we perhaps should not be as open about the extent of our friendship.” Leo replied slowly with an unsure look on his face. “That we should be mindful of our appearances, especially to our soldiers, since not long ago we were fighting each other...and we do not know how easy things will be when _this_ war is over.”

Xander frowned slightly, catching the hidden request for approval. It was obvious that Leo and Prince Takumi currently had the closest relationship among those between the Nohr and Hoshido royal families, (although Elise and Princess Sakura also got along very well) but he had not expected Leo to be worried that they were getting along _too_ well in public just because of their kingdoms' history.

Sometimes he really did loathe how quickly his younger family members had been forced to grow up.

“I understand the basis of your worry, but in this case I believe you are overthinking.” Xander stated. “If the two of you can get along so well despite your initial opinion of each other, surely our people and countries can. The successful melding of our armies and the other friendships that have formed between our people since are proof of that." He paused to shrug, offering a supportive smile.

"Besides, if things go sour you two could always just refuse to have any further involvement in the dispute and run off.”

Caught off-guard by his lightheartedness, Leo opened his mouth only to close it again as he tried to hide his amusement at the reference to Kamui. Nevertheless, his features did settle into a less troubled look.

Satisfied, Xander squeezed his shoulder gently before starting towards camp again.

“Do not be afraid to appreciate those that make you smile and laugh, Brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating may be raised to "T" in future chapters, since I may have decided to completely change one of them...oops.


	3. Suggestion (through serenity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suggestion - something that implies or indicates a certain fact or situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fic recommendation: [Reflection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6843697) by kojondo. If you haven't already read it, do so! It's an amazing little emotional Leokumi piece from Sakura's POV and it definitely had a hand in inspiring this.

It was well into the night when Camilla and Beruka returned to camp. Few fires remained burning around the tents save for the lookout points along the perimeter, the majority of the army having retired for the evening.

“Do make sure Selena is actually in bed for me on your way back, Beruka.” Camilla said with a sigh, bracing the handle of her axe on the ground. “Chase Laslow and Odin away if they are keeping her up talking again.”

She had dismissed Selena when she had noticed the dark rings under her retainer's usually fierce eyes, ordering the girl to retire early while she herself replaced her on late patrol. The combination of Valla's bizarre landscape and eerie soldiers was proving to be quite disconcerting the more time they spent there. Everyone had been a bit more on edge, and many slept fitfully.

Beruka nodded silently and slunk away, but when Camilla turned towards the direction of her own tent she noticed a small extra light under a huge tree a ways away.

A very telltale, flickering magical flame, to be exact.

She knew it was Leo long before she got close enough to make him out clearly, his silhouette was enough. He sat against the tree with his back straight, left leg straight out in front of him and the other partially bent so he could rest his right hand on his knee. Said hand naturally held a book, his left was hidden somewhere at his side. The small suspended flame was of course acting as a reading light, something he had mastered at a very young age.

What Camilla _really_ wanted to know was who the _second_ silhouette belonged to.

When she got closer she was very pleased to find that her guess was correct. Not that it was particularly surprising, since the two second princes were practically inseparable when they had any free time.

Prince Takumi was also leaning against the trunk. Both his legs were on the ground, but bent at the knee and tucked slightly as if he had been angled to read the same pages as Leo despite the second book that was balanced open on his thighs. The Hoshidan prince was not reading, though. He was slumped over to the right, long ponytail draped partially over his shoulder with several segments hanging between him and Leo. His right arm pressed against the mage's left, and his head rested on Leo's shoulder as he slept.

She had never seen Prince Takumi look so peaceful.

The picturesque scene was partially broken at the stiffening of Leo's posture when she was a few yards away. Camilla thought it was adorable, at least in this particular situation, that he went on the defensive right away before she even said anything. With an exaggerated sigh she laid her axe down and sat on her brother's unoccupied side, stretching her own legs out and turning to smile sweetly at her sibling. She couldn't see Prince Takumi well because of both Leo and the curve of the trunk, but when Leo slowly and deliberately moved his left hand into view she couldn't help but hope that he had in fact been playing with the other prince's hair. She chose not to comment, though, and put on an innocent air as the blond turned his head.

He was already scowling.

“Everyone else has continued on their way upon realizing it was me sitting here, Camilla.” Leo said quietly when she remained silent. “Are you going to scold me for being awake at this late hour?”

“Relax, sweetie.” She tittered, dropping her voice to match his quieter volume. “We all learned a long time ago that there is no keeping you from your books no matter what time of day. I only wanted to know why you never let _me_ use you as a pillow.”

While she turned her smile into a pout Leo's scowl deepened. Camilla was certain he wanted to at least cross his arms in annoyance like he usually did, but he remained as still as possible in order to not disturb the archer at his side. It was amusing to watch him fight off the habit.

“I do not want to wake him unnecessarily. I am perfectly comfortable, and he often has trouble sleeping.” He stated.

Camilla leaned forward to peer around him, smiling delightedly at Prince Takumi's slumbering form. “Does he now? How utterly heartwarming to learn that you trust each other enough to divulge such secrets. Unless you have come to know that he has trouble sleeping some other way, hm?”

Leo's look went from annoyed to embarrassed and back to defiantly annoyed in about three seconds, lips pressing into a thin line at her teasing. He took a deep breath to retaliate, but unfortunately the shift in his shoulders was enough to rouse Prince Takumi.

The blond froze again as the brunette shifted. Camilla, having leaned back against the tree, remained still while the other prince stretched his legs out, one hand instinctively steadying the book that rested on them. The flame still held by Leo's magic did reveal some of Camilla's shadow, but Prince Takumi did not seem to notice.

“...ugh...gods how late is it? Sorry for drifting off...and for using your shoulder as a pillow.”

Camilla held her breath to silence a giggle while Leo shut his own book and turned to address the other prince.

“You were not bothering me, I would have woken you if you were. You were only asleep for a few minutes, anyway.”

“It was not nearly this dark last I remember, Leo.” The archer laughed quietly. “And you said the exact same thing the other day when I fell asleep on your _other_ shoulder.”

Camilla burst into a fit of half-stifled laughter.

The flame Leo had sustained up until then sputtered out, and the shadow that was Prince Takumi leaped up so quickly she thought he might trip over his own feet. Leo leaned his head back against the tree with a defeated sigh, muttering the spell to reignite their light with his eyes closed.

“L-Lady Camilla.” The Hoshidan stammered. “Forgive me...I didn't see you.”

“Don't mind me, dear." She replied, moving to rest her elbows on her knees and fixing him with a curious grin. “I was just telling _Leo_ how jealous I was that he lets you sleep on him.”

Prince Takumi succeeded in blushing to the tips of his ears. He glanced at her brother for support, undoubtedly unsure of how to deal with her.

“ _I_ said it was fine.” Leo cut in, getting up and collecting the book the brunette had dropped.

“Oh, it is perfectly fine, really.” Camilla echoed.

Prince Takumi's mortified look was adorable, but when Leo put a hand on his arm to steer him away he adopted a determined look instead.

“I-”

“Goodnight, Sister.” Leo interjected before the other could speak.

Prince Takumi glanced at him as if to object but the Nohrian pointedly tugged at his arm, so he settled for a silent nod in farewell.

When they were a few paces away Leo extinguished the light, hand still gripping the Hoshidan's elbow.

Camilla smiled to herself as their silhouettes faded from sight.

\---------------

The next evening Leo stormed up to her while she was cleaning her weapons.

“Don't you hurt my brother, Prince Takumi,” He quoted to her, arms crossed and voice rather comically pitched high. “I would so hate to start another war because I had to behead you.”

Camilla shrugged casually. “It was only a short conversation over breakfast. Don't worry, I told him not to take it personally. I've already threatened half the army on behalf of our family, including him on at least one previous occasion.” When she looked up and found Leo's gaze averted she put the axe aside and stood. “Did I embarrass you again, little brother?”

“I only wish that you would not exaggerate the significance of something so trivial.” He huffed, an accusatory look on his face.

“So cold! Don't be silly.” Camilla firmly objected. “And what are you saying is trivial? Your friendship is not trivial. Trust is not trivial. _Really_ feeling comfortable enough to be truly relaxed around someone and open up to them is not trivial. Besides, I am _always_ allowed to be protective of my little brother.” With a snigger she pulled him into a hug, but of course Leo wrestled away almost instantly.

“Fine. I can appreciate your concern for my well-being, Sister, but did you have to say something that sounded so...”

“Emotional? Personal?”

“Implicative.” Leo finished. He looked away from her again, unwilling to elaborate.

The color that slowly blossomed on his cheeks was explanation enough.

Camilla gathered him in her arms a second time, ignoring his muffled protest. “I am always serious when it comes to our family, Leo. Just permit me to be happy that you have found such an important person. I know you are close with your retainers and with us, but I see a difference. It may seem trivial to you, but with our lives and what we have been through we should appreciate the little things.”

Against her, the tension in Leo's frame dissapated suddenly, and she was surprised to hear him chuckle. She pushed him gently away by the shoulders, head tilted in question.

“Xander said something very similar to me recently.” He explained.

“Well, we _are_ your older siblings.” She replied. “Which is also why I am supposed to be nosy, by the way. I know that is the word bouncing around in that head of yours.”

“Well, I recall you claiming that you were more hands-off with me compared to the others.”

Camilla lifted a hand to ruffle his hair. “Some things are too important to not tease you about, darling, but I promise to not break your moment of serenity next time I catch you and Prince Takumi in an endearing situation.”

A smile ghosted across Leo's face, but he still swatted her hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was writing actual summaries for the chapters this one would have been "Someone save these poor boys from Camilla." This was the first chapter I had planned out (minus the last) so I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write!


	4. Recognition (via reaction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recognition - the acknowledgment of something's existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time deciding whether to give Niles and Odin their own chapters or not...so that's my excuse for how long this one is. I didn't want to shorten the second scene.

Niles _hated_ this place.

He hated the slow pace of the march and battle as they navigated Valla's latest chunk of deplorable landscape. He definitely hated that Odin was now borrowing Leo's mount because he'd managed to get an arrow embedded in his thigh when they had been forced to circle around to the rear in order to cut off enemy reinforcements. Most of all, he loathed having to watch Leo and Prince Takumi fight off multiple enemies on a tiny fucking floating platform while he and Odin were stuck waiting and too far away to assist.

The platform had in fact reached its destination, but a wyvern rider had landed on the far end, intending to block the princes' path. Light was already swirling around Prince Takumi as he willed an arrow into existence while Leo stepped forward to make the first move. The Nohrian prince had of course fought beside Niles for years, so he was used to working closely with archers. When paired with Prince Takumi, though, it was a treat to watch him fight. Them fight. Leo had always been a beautifully merciless fighter, but it was a testament to both princes that they had been able to meld their skills together so quickly considering how independent and competitive they both were. There was no debate in camp as to who their best ranged pair of fighters were.

Brynhildr and the Fujin Yumi were as merciless as their wielders. The wyvern tried to lift off when the platform started moving (infuriatingly) backwards, but vines erupted from nowhere and ensnared one wing before it had gotten far. A scream split the air as the animal was dragged back down and impaled on thick branches, an arrow puncturing cleanly into the rider's chest before even that. The second unit the wyvern had been carrying, a sorcerer, leaped down just in time to avoid a tumble into open air as more vines dragged the body sideways and off the platform.

Prince Takumi stepped in front of Leo, forming another arrow. A pegasus had stooped down from the cloud-cover above them, but the staff the knight held at the ready was already useless to its comrade.

Unless it was not a healing staff.

Another lovely thing about Valla; it was hard to determine who your enemy was and what they were wielding when they were hard to see clearly, flickering in and out of existence.

The platform was only halfway back.

Niles hated this place.

“Lord Leo!” Odin yelled, realizing the same thing. There was a touch of worry in his voice, and Niles started bouncing on the balls of his feet as if that would bring them into range quicker.

Time did that stupid thing where it seemed to slow to a crawl even though it was only seconds passing by.

Prince Takumi's attack flew one breath too late, and a brief flash emanated from the falcon knight's Silence staff before she was tumbling from her seat. At the same time the sorcerer that had entered with the wyvern rider had been speaking, and the area around the remaining trio was now crackling with audible pops of static. Niles saw Leo wordlessly gesture to his throat, a furious look on his face, could see the change in the Hoshidan's posture when he realized the danger. The sorcerer took a step forward.

Niles nocked an arrow. They're almost close enough for him to take a shot. He heard the sound of Odin opening a tome behind him, heard the stomping of hooves as the horse reacted to the charged air.

Prince Takumi moved forward again, a new arrow forming at the archer's fingertips despite the obvious fact that he wouldn't be able to fire in time. Leo, who of course knew exactly how the timing of spells worked, yanked the other prince away when the gathering energy clustered above them. Lightning struck the platform and engulfed the half where they stood in smoke and flying debris; smaller, singular bolts racing across the surface as both princes rolled backwards several feet.

Time jump-started.

Niles took the shot. The sorcerer didn't even have time to react to it hitting him in the arm before he was pierced by the blood-red bolts of Odin's grimoire. The smell of seared flesh reached Niles at the same time as the smell of burnt metal.

The platform finally slid into place in front of them.

Prince Takumi was on one knee and positioned protectively over Leo, the arrow he didn't need anymore still poised to fire. His arm that was pulled back trembled slightly, and it seemed to take him a moment to realize that their foe was dead. Leo attempted to raise himself up after the Hoshidan stood, but his left arm buckled underneath him.

Logically it wasn't safe to all pile onto the platform, horse and all, but this time they did anyway. Odin dismounted carefully and Niles squatted down to inspect Leo's arm, Prince Takumi helping him sit up with an arm around his shoulders. The blond leaned back against the support, Niles raising an eyebrow at the short breaths he was taking. There was blood dripping down from somewhere around his elbow where his armor had split and likely cut him. Most of the metal on the forearm was charred, but it was the occasional involuntary twitch of his hand and fingers that made Niles frown.

“It'll pass.” Leo said confidently. "Help me up so we can get out of here."

He nodded and pulled the prince to his feet, giving Prince Takumi a sidelong glance in the process. The archer was shaking, clearly furious. They were all silent until the platform finally reached the other side. Niles could hear voices beyond the line of trees in front of them, likely a group from the main force sent for them.

“Odin, go get someone with a healing staff please.” Prince Takumi requested quietly.

The mage obeyed and galloped away, probably glad to leave. While the rest of them followed at a walk it was clear that Prince Takumi was only getting angrier, his brisk pace carrying him ahead. Niles caught Leo's attention and pointedly cleared his throat. Leo rolled his eyes before he lengthened his stride to catch up.

“My arm, not my heart or head, Takumi. I've already stopped bleeding.” He stated in an exasperated tone.

The other prince's hands clenched into fists, the knuckles around his weapon turning white. “That's not the point. It wasn't worth it.”

“Please. Just because I am not one of your retainers does not mean I am not allowed to take a hit for you. Don't be daft.”

Prince Takumi stopped and turned, pupils wide and his shoulders stiff. “ _You're_ the idiot. I already survived one Lightning tome, I can survive another. You're too important to take risks like that.”

Niles picked out each emotion that flashed in his lord's eyes in the silence that followed: surprise, anger, fear, frustration. When Leo grabbed the brunette's collar, pulling him forward with no warning and crushing their lips together, he was probably supposed to look away.

He didn't.

It was a rather terrible kiss, too. The Nohrian prince's eyes were squeezed shut, the Hoshidan was frozen in place. Niles would have laughed if not for Odin reappearing from the trees with several other figures in tow.

“As much as I support letting your frustrations out in this way, the others are coming.” He coughed.

Leo shoved Prince Takumi back so hard the latter stumbled. "Don't  _ever_ talk about yourself like that in front of me." He hissed before storming away.

Niles ducked his head and followed, but he failed to completely hide his smirk at the archer's floored expression.

\---------------

Later, when the mood in Leo's tent was somber and even Odin was unnaturally quiet, Niles almost wished he were back on the battlefield. When the three of them were together it was never supposed to be dull. It left him feeling wired.

His fellow retainer was seated in a chair at the side of the entrance with his right leg propped up on a second one. Upon removing the arrow from Odin's leg they had found that it had not penetrated the muscle very deeply, and he'd insisted on leaving the infirmary tent as soon as he found out that he would merely be limping for a few days (and Lady Elise was too fond of him to force him to stay after she patched him up). Leo was perched at his desk with a book as if nothing had happened, but the occasional slow flexing of his bandaged arm betrayed its discomfort. He too had fled the infirmary tent as quickly as he could, lest his older siblings check on him for the third time or order him to stay put.

So there they were; Leo brooding and Odin probably wondering what had their liege irked so.

“Milord, you've been staring at the same page for ten minutes.” Niles finally commented as he lifted Leo's now-empty dinner plate from the desk.

The mage scowled and pressed his forehead to the open book in an unusually childish gesture. “Did I make a mistake today?”

Out of the corner of his eye Niles saw Odin look up from his own meal with a perplexed look. “Surely that is not what is vexing you, milord! Of course you made no mistake in defending Lord Takumi. It was a a heroic act of selflessness!”

“I most certainly do not regret that.” Leo assured, turning his head where it rested against the wood to meet Niles' gaze. “I was speaking of something else.”

When he didn't continue Niles spun away and moved to the other side of the tent, leaning against Odin's chair with an exaggerated wave of his arm back towards their lord. “While you were off to fetch a healer, Odin, our young Lord Leo took a leaf from _my_ book and unabashedly pulled the second Hoshidan prince in for a kiss. I do believe he was more surprised at _that_ than he was about being rescued.” He grinned as the worry on Odin's face vanished to be replaced by a wide smile.

Leo immediately spun in his chair and held up his uninjured hand to silence them both, analyzing the blond retainer's expression with a frown. His eyes narrowed as he turned a glare on Niles, who shrugged. Leo was an expert at masking his emotions from those that did not know him, but Niles was not the only one who knew him well enough to read between the cracks.

“Adrenaline is a funny thing, milord.” He offered.

“Niles! How could you belittle Lord Leo's profession of his feelings!” Odin exclaimed.

“Gods.” Leo muttered. His forehead returned to its place on the desk.

Niles snorted and smacked Odin on the back of the head.

“That's not what I was implying. I'm being serious, as shocking as that may sound. Adrenaline often drowns out reservations and inhibitions, yes? Moments like that are often the best way to see the truth of things. Life or death situations and all that.”

“A sound point.” Odin agreed, smile still on his face. “The thrill that is Life is tumultuous and has many unexpected paths. You never know what will happen, so you should never hesitate to seize the moment."

“Yes, indulge in the thrill of life and all that. Your actions did successfully speak louder than words, Lord Leo. Although you may want to keep in mind next time that Lord Takumi may not approve of you making a display of _things_ like you almost did. I don't think that's up his alley.”

Leo only groaned in reply.

Niles tried very hard not to laugh. It was easy to forget how young Leo actually was, and rare to see him so uncertain in regards to how to proceed with something. If it were anyone else Niles could, would, torture them for days.

“I'm afraid I have to suggest you talk to _him_ , and not us, about this. Probably especially not us.” He advised. Prodding the other retainer, he helped Odin to his feet. “If we see any of your sisters shall I tell them that you are sleeping?”

“Please do.” Leo mumbled.

Niles held the tent flap open for Odin to pass while Leo raised his head to go back to his book, but he doubted the prince would actually be reading any of it.

They hadn't gone far when Odin stopped and nudged him in the ribs. Prince Takumi and Oboro were walking in the opposite direction, the latter shooting them a disapproving frown when she noticed they had halted and were watching them. Niles instantly smiled. He and Odin disagreed on a copious amount of things, but they did usually concur when it came to Lord Leo.

“Lord Takumi! Lord Leo was looking for you.” He semi-shouted.

The Hoshidan prince stopped abruptly, voice apprehensive. “What does he want?”

Beside her liege, Oboro gave Niles in particular an aptly suspicious look. He stuck his tongue out at her.

“He did not reveal that information to us.” Odin continued for him, beaming. “But Lord Leo has been engrossed in a most arduous old tactics volume, so perhaps he seeks your assistance with it.”

It was impossible to miss the interested spark in Prince Takumi's eyes. Too easy. Although, all things considered, any cover story probably would have worked. Neither Leo nor Prince Takumi excelled at patience when it came to explanations.

“Alright...” The prince replied, his sudden nervousness obvious in the shifting of his feet. “Go ahead and get something to eat Oboro.”

The blue-haired woman nodded but didn't move as the archer departed, crossing her arms and waiting until he was out of earshot before speaking.

“I don't know what happened today between them, but you two better hope Lord Takumi is not still bothered by it tomorrow.”

“Alas, we cannot rush them. Matters such as this, matters of the h-”

Niles clamped a hand over Odin's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoy the concept of the royal/retainer relationships, if you can't tell.


	5. Corroboration (through longing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corroboration - evidence that supports or confirms a statement, theory, or finding; confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Kamui is crowned ruler of new Valla after the Nohr/Hoshido treaty/final cutscene, and even after both Xander and Ryouma's coronations. Reforming an entire kingdom would take time dangit! Anyway, in this fic Kamui is not Queen yet. Also, I flipped a coin to determine if Kamui would be male or female.

Kamui had very clear memories of Leo being uninterested in the “childish” activity of tree-climbing. No matter how hard she and Elise had ever tried to get him to follow them up he had always deemed it as something he would never do.

Yet there she stood; the combined notes of Elise's violin and Sakura's koto drifting through the evening air and Leo perched fifteen feet or so off the ground in a large old oak outside the mess tent where everyone was finishing supper. His back was propped against the trunk, one leg dangling off the branch he was seated on. Takumi was seated facing him a couple of feet away, both legs swinging while he straddled the branch. The archer had his hands braced against the bark and leaned forward slightly as he spoke. She couldn't hear what he said, but when she stopped underneath them they were both laughing quietly.

Kamui smiled at the sight. She wished that she did not have to interrupt them.

She had known Leo well, had gotten to know Takumi well, and then she had watched the two of them develop a connection that she really only knew one word for. Still, there was some invisible line between them, a small distance kept that seemed to be mutually agreed upon despite it being painfully obvious to many that they would be happiest if they just let themselves be _together_. Kamui blamed the war, which was somewhat ironic considering the two had started off their relationship with mutual dislike for the same reason. She might have been naive about many things, but she assumed both of them were determined to put their kingdoms first and their personal feelings second. Leo probably more so than Takumi.

They had won the war, but victory was a funny word. They had celebrated the defeat of Anankos, her Nohrian siblings had properly mourned Garon's passing, and then there was suddenly a million more things to do. Coronations needed to be planned, both kingdoms needed to heal, and she could barely grasp half of the political topics that had been discussed in the past week. And the next day their single, triumphant army would split in two; the Hoshidans and Azura headed one way while Kamui and the rest headed towards Windmire. There were several couples that would be going one way or the other together, but the two second princes would not see each other for months.

“Hey!” Kamui called. When they both looked down at her she waved a hand above her head. “Xander and Ryouma want to speak with all of us.”

“I don't think we will make it.” Takumi answered, swinging his left leg over the branch. “It took Leo forever to climb up here.”

Leo threw a stick at the brunette.

“On our way.” The Nohrian replied.

Takumi easily dropped his feet to the branch below them, moving closer to the trunk before lowering himself to the next largest down. In no time at all he had jumped the last few feet to the ground. Kamui looked up and saw that Leo had swung his legs over the branch they had been sitting on but otherwise hadn't moved. He did not look worried, but he was giving Takumi an expectant look.

“Plant your feet.” Takumi encouraged, smirking at Kamui before he stepped forward to point at the branches he had used.

Swallowing her amusement, she turned away to let them follow at their own pace.

\---------------

Two days later, Kamui gave up on sleep after she had tossed and turned for hours and padded out to the corral just as birds started to stir and sing. She was surprised to find Leo already there. He was never awake that early, which meant that he had most likely not slept at all. Not that she had any right to judge.

Camp was too quiet.

She had a feeling her brother's own lack of sleep was somewhat related.

Leo was leaning up against a fencepost while he stroked his horse's ebony neck, his other arm slung over the highest rail. He looked to be very much lost in thought, and did not acknowledge Kamui's presence when she climbed up onto the fence to the left of the post he rested against.

“Mind wandering too much to sleep?” She asked, leaning back to try and peer at his face.

The blond straightened with a sigh and gave the horse a final pat before he turned. “My usual method was not working.” He replied, waving the book in his left hand.

“Not a good book?”

“I have barely started this one. I was unable to concentrate.”

Kamui straightened. She did not recognize the text as one of Leo's favorites that he had brought with him from home. The cover design was distinctly Hoshidan though.

“Did Takumi let you borrow that?”

Leo hesitated, looking away from her and down at the book instead. Kamui instantly felt guilty for asking such a rhetorical question. She wasn't playing the part of comforting older sister very well.

“I'm sorry.” She blurted, hopping down and leaning against the fence next to him. She smiled apologetically when he looked up again, then tilted her own head up to stare at the slowly lightening sky. “I couldn't sleep either. It feels so strange to suddenly not have them here, like I'm missing half of everyone that's important. But we will see everyone again soon, and once we're home we'll be so busy time will fly by. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?”

Leo sighed again. “Absence. The phrase is absence makes the heart grow fonder.” He tilted his head further to look to the sky too, seemingly content with her companionship but otherwise not really _there_.

“Absence makes it sound permanent though, distance makes it more encouraging.” Kamui retorted.

“How so?” The mage inquired, gaze still unfocused.

She wanted to tell him to write to Takumi as soon as they got to Windmire, or come up with some excuse to go to Hoshido himself, but she knew he wouldn't be leaving the capital anytime soon and words in a letter weren't going to be good enough. Instead she stepped to Leo's side and put a hand to his forehead.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Kamui. What are you doing?”

“Checking your temperature.” She replied in a serious tone. “Because your brain must be starting to overheat with how much you're overthinking this. My advice is that you give your calculating mind a break and just _act_ next time.”

Leo pushed her hand away with a frown. “Next time? You're not making sense, Sister.”

“Absence means nonexistent. Distances can be breached.” She stated. “When I was stuck in the northern fortress missing you and the others for weeks on end I didn't focus on the fact that you were gone, I focused on the fact that I would see you again soon. I always wanted to make our time together count, which is why I used to have silly games and stories and whatever else ready whenever you returned.”

“You were almost always smiling when we departed, if we talked about planning our next visit.” Leo concurred.

Kamui nodded, smiling and putting her hands on her hips. “A date has already been set for Xander's coronation. So, Brother, _that_ is your next time. I'm sure Takumi is already excited to visit.”

Leo hastily looked away at the direct mention of the Hoshidan prince, but his thoughts betrayed him when his eyes drifted down to the book in his hand. Kamui hummed in approval.

“You better start thinking about how to make it count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If summaries were a thing; "Kamui is about as good at giving advice as Odin and Niles."  
> The comments on the last chapter literally made my week so thank you thank you to everyone that is reading!
> 
> There's a song on the Fates soundtrack that is meant to be Sakura and Elise's duet that is discussed in their supports. It's so beautiful, and was looping while I outlined this chapter. Cue sappy nonsense.


	6. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> declaration - something that is made known in an official or public way  
> subtle - (especially of a change or distinction) so delicate or precise as to be difficult to analyze or describe

_He was not fond of the feeling._ He stood with his family as the Hoshidan party entered Krakenburg's courtyard. _Like his chest was being constricted by Brynhildr's vines._ Takumi's eyes immediately sought out his own. _Like his heart's rhythm was being constantly altered by the shocks of a Lightning tome._ He waited patiently while their older brothers greeted each other.

 _It was nervousness._ Takumi smiled.

 _It was excitement._ He smiled back and stepped forward to offer his hand to the other prince.

 _It was absurd._ Takumi pulled him into an embrace instead.

 _It was love._ He let his eyes drift closed.

_The word still stalled his thought process whenever it flitted through his mind._

“I missed you.” Takumi breathed.

_Yet he knew it was accurate._

_\---------------_

Leo was certain that Xander's coronation was the most genuinely celebratory event Nohr had hosted in over a decade. It was evident in the lively Windmire markets the days leading up to the ceremony, where Nohr's people had begun to emerge from the shadows they had been hiding in. It was evident in the excited voices of Castle Krakenburg's servants while they cleaned and aired guest rooms that had not been used in years. Most clearly, it was evident when the Hoshidan caravan arrived the day before the coronation was to actually take place.

The occasion served as a reunion of sorts for many who had been involved in the war. Thankfully, both his brother and Prince Ryouma seemed only too happy to let many of the usual formalities dissolve into a huge banquet, loud laughter, and dancing as the evening wore on. Leo would have been lying if he denied being mentally disconnected from everything for the first half of the day. However, after it became apparent that he and Takumi would not have two seconds alone right up until supper he mustered his resolve.

Following the first set of upbeat and faster-paced songs, several of the musicians paused and stepped away for drinks. A slower, simpler set of songs would be played next. Conversation took over as the prevalent noise in the room.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elise break away from where Xander had been twirling her around the dance floor. She set a course for the table where he and Takumi were sitting, dress bouncing with the skip in her step. Leo knew exactly what was coming. His younger sister knelt on the chair to his left and leaned in close. Taking hold of his shoulder, she pulled him towards her until he was forced to brace himself with a hand on the back of her chair or risk toppling sideways.

Elise was plenty brazen enough for the whole family.

“Are you just going to talk all day?” She whispered into his ear. She smiled at Takumi as she spoke, the latter resting his chin on his hand and watching them with feigned disinterest. “I'm going to tell him you like him at breakfast tomorrow!”

Leo rolled his eyes and attempted to pull away. Elise stubbornly followed him up with a giggle and a kiss to his cheek. She bounded away without another word.

“Did she accuse me of monopolizing you all night?” Takumi asked with a chuckle. “You better go dance with her next. I'll go and get something to drink.”

He shook his head but the other had already stood up to leave, so Leo reached around to grab the Hoshidan's arm before he passed behind him. (Across the room, Elise plopped down in a chair next to Effie, but she was sitting in it backwards and practically bouncing up and down on it.)

“Monopolize me all you like.”

“What?”

“You have monopolized my thoughts ever since we parted. I have missed you more than I thought I was capable of missing anyone or anything.”

Takumi's expression was less shocked and more embarrassed as he diverted his gaze. “I missed...I missed you too. A lot. I told you so earlier, but...why are you doing this here? Now?”

Leo stood; relinquished his hold on the archer's sleeve to lightly clasp his wrist instead. Takumi swallowed and looked away again when their eyes met, but Leo could see the flush on his face. He already knew their feelings were mutual: seen it in the parting glance they'd shared the day the army split, read it in the letters they had exchanged since, felt it in his arms that morning.

“These feelings are not meant to be kept smothered, and trust me when I say that we were unsuccessful at keeping them secret.” His hold on the other prince tightened slightly. “You are only here for a few days, and I do not intend to waste time seeking out deserted corridors in order to speak openly with you. To be with you.”

“I refuse to compliment you on being romantic...even if I agree.” Takumi interjected.

On stage, the musicians had started to return to their seats. (Several tables over, Xander nudged Ryouma and hid his smile behind the goblet of wine in his hand.)

“Fine. We agree trying to smother our feelings turned out to be illogical.” He ran his fingers feather-light along Takumi's until the brunette opened his hand, their palms flat against each other. The pulse beneath Leo's fingertips jumped significantly when he placed his other hand at his back and bowed slightly. “Dance with me?”

Takumi scowled, but he did not pull away. “How are you so composed?” He hissed.

Leo smirked, holding his position patiently. The archer's fingers twitched as he realized that he was going to be forced to actually answer directly. He supposed that he should have been embarrassed as he waited, but the silent affirmation in Takumi's eyes when he eventually looked at him again was more important. Not that he did not already know the answer. Leo's smirk turned into something softer. (On a balcony above, Camilla sighed and raised her own drink in a toast when she caught Xander's eye.)

“Okay. Yes. But I'll get you back for putting me on the spot like this.” Takumi finally said.

As the first notes of the next song drifted through the air Leo decided to accept that challenge. He dipped his head to kiss the Hoshidan's hand, but the latter abruptly pulled him forward and spun on his heel to lead the way instead. (Having just walked into the room, Niles grinned and spun Odin around to make sure he saw their Lord walking hand-in-hand with the other prince.)

When they reached the edge of the dance floor Takumi hesitated, so Leo stepped around to pull his focus back. Lifting their joined hands, he placed his other at the brunette's back. “Shall I lead? Since I am the more composed one?” He asked innocently.

For what felt like the first and hundredth time that day their eyes met. (Kamui, who was dancing nearby with Kaze, decided to push them closer together the first chance she got.) 

“I love you too, you patronizing Nohrian.” Takumi answered, moving his free hand to his shoulder.

Leo's heart was racing the entire song, and he was very aware of the heat on his face when it ended, but he decided to not dwell on it.

\---------------

After several more songs and various looks directed at particular family members they did decide that they wanted to be alone. Leo knew that if they were to disappear completely Niles or Odin would be sent looking, so he settled for the large outdoor balcony that faced the gardens. It was not truly private, but they would get a few minutes of peace. He was caught off guard when Takumi pulled him sideways away from the door and pressed their lips together.

Coherent thought fled. Leo's hand lifted to grip Takumi's sleeve. The archer still smelled of travel: horses, smoke, grass, and other things that threw Leo back to when they were still at war, dancing around and with each other in a different way.

They separated. Shared the same air for a heartbeat. Leo pulled them together again. His unoccupied hand moved to the back of the brunette's head of its own accord to pull him closer, the background noise in the other room fading to nothing. When the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding against each other, he found it ridiculously difficult to not stumble backwards. When Takumi bit his bottom lip a quiet noise escaped his throat.

The other prince smiled against his mouth before he pulled away. Leo took a shuddering breath.

“Revenge tastes amazing.” Takumi beamed, turning to sit at the edge of the railing.

He raised an eyebrow, tried to hide the upward tilt of his mouth. The Hoshidan tried not to look too smug, patted the space next to him until Leo moved to sit.

“...I will admit it was a great improvement from the first.” Leo belatedly replied.

The silence that followed was thoughtful.

“You know, I had a hunch that you were planning on asking me to dance.” Takumi teased.

He smirked, shifting slightly to cross his legs. “Did you now? Do tell.”

“In your last letter, after I had written that there was usually a lot of dancing involved with Hoshidan celebrations. You wrote that there would probably be dancing either the evening of the coronation or at the banquet when we arrived, and how you usually didn't participate unless you absolutely had to.”

“Maybe I was merely warning you that you might have to dance.”

“Leo. You went off on a tangent about what types of dances were common in Nohr. You literally ended the letter questioning if I knew any steps to them, suggested I practice. You were supposed to compare the coronation customs! I half expected a second message from you saying you misplaced a page of your reply or something.”

“I was excited to just...see you at that point." Leo huffed guiltily. "I seem to be terribly transparent about some things lately. Or about you, at least.”

The archer turned so he was facing him, smile softening. “Don't worry. My family didn't catch on to how close we became during the war based on anything _you_ did. So not to everyone, only to those who know you well. People who are really close to you. Otherwise you maintain your cold and perfectly poised princely demeanor.”

“Well aren't you confident.” Leo laughed; smiled. “It sounds to me like you count yourself among them. Those people closest to me.”

In response Takumi reached over to where his right hand rested. Lifting it by the wrist, he lightly traced down Leo's palm before he laced their fingers together.

“Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an absolute blast writing this. Thank you all so much for reading, and for all comments and kudos! I hope this has left you with a silly smile on your face.


End file.
